


The City of Love

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [50]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Sassy Peter, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: France is known for romance...but this is a family trip.





	The City of Love

Peter was a flurry of excited limbs the morning they left for the airport to fly to France. It actually surprised both his parents that he was awake as he was since they had gotten up before dawn to avoid reporters. He bounced in his seat in the car (getting an annoyed grumble from Happy) and when they boarded the private jet, he bounced around some more. It was his third time on a plane _ever_ and the fact that it was just him and his parents made it that much more special. Tony would not fly commercial if he didn't have to, and he didn't want to force that on Peter either. He would probably get claustrophobic and then that in turn would trigger his sensory attacks, and neither of the older men wanted that.

Peter sat still long enough for the plane to take off safely, but it was long enough for the excited adrenaline to fade and cause him to pass out on Stephen's lap. The sorcerer only smiled knowingly and gently carded shaking fingers through brown locks while Tony worked on his Starkpad after turning on a movie. He figured he would try to get some work in before their vacation truly started, and Stephen said nothing about it.

"Christ, I'm gonna need some coffee for this." Tony stands and walks over to the coffee maker and after a few motions, has the bitter liquid brewing. "Want something babe?"  
Stephen cracks an eye open from his light doze and hums. "No. I think Peter has the right idea."  
"People that can sleep on planes have talent." The engineer pours the coffee into a mug when it finishes and rejoins the pair. "At least put your seat back. Just looking at you makes me uncomfortable."

Stephen chuckles softly and gently cradles Peter's head so he can do just that and make himself comfortable, and then carefully lays the teen's head on his stomach. Peter hadn't made a single noise at the movement so it was safe to assume that he was in a deep sleep, especially if the soft snores were anything to go by. Tony kind of envied their ability to sleep anywhere. Stephen was still used to it having been a neurosurgeon, and Peter was still a kid. A mutant one that would find a rock, sprawl out, and be dead to the world and wake with no consequences. Stephen may have been able to do the same, but he at least had to deal with a crick in his neck.

Just the thought of sleeping on a rock made Tony's back hurt.

It was a couple hours into the flight, after Tony had finished a majority of his work before giving up and watching a movie, and Stephen had drifted to sleep, that Peter woke. It wasn't a normal rousing either. No blinking sleepily and slowly sitting up...no...he _jolted_ into a sitting position and looked Tony straight in the eye.

"What's the meaning of life?"   
Tony's lip twitches. "Waffles, bud."  
"Oh yeah...that makes sense."

The teen grabs the blanket that Tony had thrown over him a little while ago, moves up to sprawl himself over Stephen (who had woken when Peter had), and instantly drops back to sleep with his face nuzzled into the sorcerer's collarbone. Both Tony and Stephen had to stifle their laughter with their fists, and the doctor had to try not jar the boy too much. In all the times they had seen Peter sleeping, he had never done anything like that before. As long as he was snuggled with one of his parents like a koala bear, he slept soundly until he either woke up himself, or his parents shook him out of slumber. 

The rest of the trip passed in silence, Stephen fell asleep again almost as quickly as Peter did once his laughter subsided, and Tony nodded off multiple times only to jerk his head back up and rub his eyes. When they finally landed, Peter had hopped to his feet like he hadn't been sleeping at all, and almost ran out of the plane if it hadn't been for Stephen reflexively grabbing the back of his shirt. The sorcerer was responsible for the teen at the moment because Tony had absolutely no energy to wrangle the kid. He barely had enough to pull down their bags and hand them off to their respective owners.

Hell, he was tempted to drop his own bag and just drag it behind him. He shouldered it though and followed Stephen and Peter out if the plane and into the waiting car that takes them to their hotel. They approach the front desk, and when Tony starts to converse tiredly in French (his exhaustion making his voice lower), Stephen sucks in a breath and drags Peter out of earshot, and attempts to ignore their son's smug grin.

"Am I going to have to sight-see on my own?"

The sorcerer retorts with a harsh pinch to the boy's nose and Peter yelps in surprise before rubbing the discomfort away. To Stephen's relief, the hotel wasn't overbooked like last time so Tony was moving away from the desk within minutes and motioning for his family to follow him to the elevator. Once they get to the suite, Tony immediately drops his bag, drags himself into a room, and faceplants onto the bed. Stephen and Peter glance at each other when soft snores filter out from the bedroom before shrugging and the teen puts their bags away. He always tried to help carry heavy things so Stephen didn't hurt his hands doing it himself, and the sorcerer was grateful.

"Hey look! There's a cafe down there!" Stephen looks up from the glass of water he got for himself and almost chokes on his mouthful when he finds Peter out on the balcony and leaning halfway over the railing.  
"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" The doctor coughs out and joins the teen on the balcony to pull him back. "You really are like an excitable puppy."  
Peter pouts. "I've only been out if the country once and I barely got to enjoy it."  
"Let your father sleep for a couple of hours, we'll put some coffee in him, and then we can do a few things." Stephen replies before taking another sip of water.  
"He should have slept on the plane."  
"He's not as talented as us cub."

He walks back in and sits on the couch with Peter following, leaving the balcony doors open and the teen sits upside down on the couch beside the sorcerer. He makes a noise of complaint when Mama Bear turns something on in French, but decides to play on his phone instead while they give Tony time to get some rest. 

A half hour passes when Stephen speaks up. "Do you remember waking up on the plane?"  
"When we got here? Yeah."  
"No. You woke up in the middle of the flight."  
"Oh...then no. Why?" Peter turns his head to look up at Stephen and the man shakes his head.  
"No reason. Just curious."

Peter gives him a skeptical look before returning his attention to his phone, and they sit there in a comfortable quiet for the next hour and a half. It was when Stephen decided that Tony had enough sleep and got up to go wake his husband, carefully crawling up the bed until he was hovering over the snoring engineer. With a smirk, he sits on Tony's back and leans down to nuzzle and kiss the billionaire's cheek, earning a sleepy huff and a content growl for his efforts. 

"Five more minutes Mama Bear..."  
"I make no promises to wake you up as nicely."  
Tony groans. "Okay. Okay..." He turns as much as possible with Stephen sitting on him, and pulls the doctor down for a proper kiss. "Afternoon, beautiful."  
"You're a sap." Stephen says as he allows Tony to turn onto his back before settling back on his husband's stomach.  
"I'm half asleep. Sue me." 

Tony brings him down for another kiss, drawing it out into a lazy make out session until he breaks away to trail gentle kisses down the sorcerer's neck. Stephen tilts his head with a soft moan when the engineer nips at his pulse point, and he gasps in surprise when Tony suddenly flips their positions. Before he can do anything else though, a shoe thuds loudly against their open door, and the couple freeze as they look toward the disturbance. Peter walks in second later and gives his parents a pointed look as he retrieves his shoe and puts it back on.

"Yeah. Hi. I'm still here. Can we go? I'm starving."  
Tony grins. "Sounds like a personal problem Underoos. I've got a snack right here."  
Peter scrunches his nose. "Gross. I'll go to the cafe by myself."  
"You can't read or speak French." Tony drawls.  
"I'm fluent in Google translate."

Peter grabs Tony's wallet and dashes out of the room with Tony yelling out a 'hey!' after him, and Stephen laughs.

"I said the same thing to Wong when he asked how my Sanskrit was."  
Tony raises an eyebrow. "Maybe he's our kid from another timeline."  
Stephen studies his face. "...he does have your nose."  
The engineer laughs and they both get up. "We better follow him before he gets into trouble or empties my wallet."   
"Trouble is more likely."  
"Tonight..." Stephen actually _squeaks_ out in surprise when Tony grabs his ass. "After our Spider-Baby falls asleep, we'll have our own fun _ma moitié_."  
The sorcerer groans quietly. "Fuck."  
Tony winks and passes him to leave the bedroom. "Later babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not what you guys wanted but I don't know much about France or its landmarks so I just did this.


End file.
